


Miraculous: Uncertain Future

by TheGreenCatNoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenCatNoir/pseuds/TheGreenCatNoir
Summary: After a series of unfortunate occurrences, Hawk Moth has managed to gain significant ground after multiple casualties on the heroes' side.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 2





	Miraculous: Uncertain Future

Many years after Marinette became the guardian of the miraculous box she had formed her superhero team with members from her closest friends back in college. They had all formed a massive Superhero team out to protect Paris though the others were only called in when Ladybug and Cat Noir couldn’t do it on their own. They were still fighting the villainous Hawk Moth, though with a new holder and they were about to launch a massive assault on the heroes using all the knowledge they gained to be able to Akumatize as many people as they want to they wanted for the perfect opportunity to launch their massive plan.

(During The Heroes Battle With Hawk Moth)

"How is Hawk Moth akumatizing this many people?" Cat Noir wondered.

"The death of the mayor will do that," Ladybug commented.

The heroes were battling an army of Akumatized villains Ladybug knew this was going to be a challenge so she called off the heroes she had available, being Carapace, Rena Rouge, Vesperia, Tigresse Pourpre, Multimouse, Minotaurox, Ryuko, Viperion, Pegasus, King Monkey, Pigella. After the death of the mayor, André Bourgeois Hawk Moth was able to Akumatize a large set of Parisian's all with their own unique powers and launch a massive attack on the city. Many people had been Akumatized as a result of the mayor’s death one of which was his grieving wife Audrey.

Rene Rouge was fighting the Akumatized Audrey on a rooftop along with Minotaurox and Multimouse. They were holding her off decently well. Rena was using her mirage ability to make multiple copies of herself to disguise her dodge Heart Hunters attacks. Minotaurox and Multimouse were struggling, however, due to their lack of experience with the Miraclouses.

Rena Rouge kept pressing on and blocking or dodging all of Hear Hunter’s attacks while slowing hitting it with her staff as much as she could until she could hit the Akuma. She kept trying, but was unable to find the Akuma and I was looking worse for Minotaurox and Multimouse as they were not handling it well. Multimouse ends up losing the battle and gets turned into a heart and sucked by Heart Hunter.

"Mylene," Minotaurox who is Ivan Brunel yells out.

"Wait Mylene," Rena Rouge thinks to herself. Heart Hunter, however, uses this opportunity to turn Ivan into a heart and eat him up.

"The love feels so good," Heart Hunter says. As she feeds on Love and the love both Ivan and Mylene had for each other was strong enough to power her up some more.

"This is not good," Rena says. She knows she can’t take on Heart Hunter on her own, especially with this huge power buff, she just got so she jumps across buildings to get away to find other Superheroes. She spots King Monkey and Pegasus. They are fighting Disintegrator and seem to be losing pretty badly.

Rena jumps in to help using her mirage to distract Incinerator enough for King Monkey and Pegasus to regain their footing. The three of them use their weapons to block Disintegrator’s attacks while they started talking with each other to hopefully discuss what to do.

"Are you two okay," Rena Rouge says.

"We could be better this guy is a lot trickier than we thought he would be," Pegasus says.

"I have tried to disrupt his power, but it just meant he started destroying more buildings," While King Monkey was saying that Disintegrator shot another beam at him Pegasus quickly countered with "Voyage" teleporting it somewhere else.

"Touch that thing and you're done for," Pegasus says.

The three started taking on Disintegrator with all of them managing to gain the upper hand. While Rena Rouge was using her Mirage power to keep Disintegrator distracted while the three lay the beatdown on him. Pegasus kept teleporting around while King Monkey was using his power to disrupt Disintegrator’s powers

But Heart Hunter catches up to them, they are distracted long enough for Disintegrator to take down both Pegasus and King Monkey through Disintegration. Rena spots Ladybug below and goes after her. Rena landed next to her who was fighting another Akumatized villain alongside her boyfriend Carapace/Nino.

"What is going on Rena Rouge?" Ladybug asks while spinning her yoyo to block all the attacks.

"Minotaurox, Multimouse, Pegasus and King Monkey have been taken down and I am getting overwhelmed by Heart Hunter and Disintegrator. Rena said that made a huge mistake, however, she let her guard down and using that Heart Hunter and Disintegrator used their attacks and hit Rena with it at the same time causing her to explode.

"No, Alya" Ladybug shouted inside her head.

"I think it's about time to use that Lucky Charm of yours," Cat Noir says.

"Lucky Charm," Ladybug shouted summoning a sheet of paper.

"Disintegrator you know what to do," Hawk Moth says inside Disintegrator’s head. Hawk Moth had been preparing for his he knew a few of his supervillains had managed to take out a few of the heroes so Disintegrator used Ladybug’s distraction to destroy the Lucky Charm with his Disintegration beam.

"No, no, no," Ladybug started saying while panicking as something very bad had just happened.

"What is wrong Ladybug?" Cat Noir asked.

"With the Lucky Charm destroyed I can’t use the Miraculous Ladybug to undo any of the damage caused by the villains until now," Ladybug says.

"Wait, so that means," Cat Noir says thinking the very worst thing which Ladybug soon confirmed when she says, "Everyone that was defeated by an Akumatized until now is dead forever,"

"Oh no this is bad, this is very, very bad," Cat Noir says.

"Nooooooo," Carapace screamed out even louder as Rena Rouge/Alya was his girlfriend.

This distraction from Ladybug, Cat Noir and Carapace meant that one of the akumzatized villains knocked the Miraculous off of all of them and they fell into the sewers as well as the Miraculous box which was being kept in Marinette’s purse.

Marinette and Adrien had to quickly run to hide while they were detransforming but knowing that they would now know who each other were while Nino ran off in the opposite direction.

(In Hawk Moth’s Lair)

"Everything went perfectly to plan now the heroes have taken a massive loss to their team and victory is now in my reach. Soon those Miraclouses will be mine and I will be a god ruling this world," Hawk Moth says after which they started laughing evilly.

Ladybug and Cat Noir had just lost their Miraclouses in the sewers after an akumatized villain knocked it out of their hands. They knew that their civilian identities were about to be revealed and there was nothing that they could do about it. They had always attempted to get their civilian identities from each other, but now they had to unless ensuring Hawk Moth’s victory.

“Cat Noir is our detrasformations complete?” Marinette asks.

“I believe so,” Adrien says.

“What is going on Ladybug why are you and Cat Noir standing behind each other?” Tikki who was Ladybug’s Kwami asks.

“We failed our Miraclouses were lost in the sewers and we lost a good number of our team with no way to undo it since my Lucky Charm was destroyed,” Marinette says.

“That is not good,” Plagg Cat Noir’s Kawmi says.

“At this point, we now have no choice but to reveal our identities,” Adrien says.

“You can’t Ladybug we will find a way,” Tikki says.

“There is no other way we will be able to get the Miraclouses back,” Marinette says. After which both she and Adrien turn around to see each other.

“Adrien,” Marinette says.

“Marinette,” Adrien says.

Both stood there in shock and silence for a few seconds they had finally both discovered who the other was real and it was what neither had expected. Marinette had thought of something with this being Adrien it must have been even harder than she realised when they took down Hawk Moth.

(Flashback)

Ladybug and Cat Noir are fighting Hawk Moth on top of a roof with his powers slowly dwindling and running out of options he is losing badly. Especially after Mayura was taken down and tied up. He is defiant though, and keeps fighting Ladybug and Cat Noir.

“It’s over Hawk Moth surrender,” Cat Noir says.

Hawk Moth is getting worn down and after being overwhelmed and collapses on the ground from exhaustion. Hawk Moth knew he lost, but the force of hitting the ground knocked the Butterfly Miraculous off his chest and knocked it off the building. Ladybug and Cat Nor tried to grab it, but were unable to reach it in time. They turn around to see Hawk Moth detransforming to reveal that he is Gabriel Agreste.

“It was you, Mr. Agreste,” Ladybug says with noticeable shock in her voice as she did not expect this. While Cat Noir just stood there in silence.

“I think I may know who Mayura is then,” Ladybug says as she goes over to Mayura to take off her Miraculous to reveal she is Nathalie Sancoeur.

“It's over Nathalie we have lost,” Gabriel says.

(Present-Day)

“I had just now thought how tough it would have been I knew you were hit hard discovering your father was Hawk Moth but now that I know you are Cat Noir,” Marinette says to Adrien.

“Yeah, it was not easy after that, we also just lost a good number of our teammates,” Adrien says.

“Including my best friend,” Marinette says as tears drip down her eyes.

“I am sorry Marinette,” Adrien says.

“We can’t hang around here any longer we need to get our Miraclouses back,” Marinette says.

“But how are we going to we Hawk Moth knows where they are as well,” Adrien says.

“We will need to get some help I noticed how not every single hero was mentioned by Rena as being defeated. By my count Viperion, Ryuko, Vesperia, Pigella and Dark Peacock are still around with their Miraclouses,” Marinette says.

“Let’s hope we can find one of them to help us,” Adrien says.

Marinette and Adrien looked around the streets of Paris to see if they could anymore of the heroes on their team to help out. Adrien was having no luck, but Marinette spotted Luka and Kagami, she knew the two were Viperion and Ryuko but if she got their help they would figure out she is Ladybug.

At this point, there was no choice she had, she needed to get help from someone who had their Miraculous for her and Adrien to have a shot at getting theirs back.

“Marinette what is going on you have been staring over there for a while now,” Adrien asked.

“You see Luka and Kagami over there,” Marinette says.

“Yeah, I do,” Adrien responds.

“You don’t know this, but they are both one of the heroes we fight with as Luka is Viperion and you already know who Kagami is,” Marinette says.

“Now that I think about it that does make quite a bit of sense,” Adrien says. Adrien then realised what Marinette was about to say and said, “wait your thinking of asking them for help.”

“We don’t exactly have a choice do we,” Marinette says.

“No, I guess we don’t, but that will mean they will know that we are Ladybug and Cat Noir,” Adrien says.

“Well Kagami is your girlfriend so I hope you trust her enough,” Marinette says.

“Same goes for you and Luka,” Adrien says.

“That is true,” Marinette says.

“Luka, Kagami,” Adrien shouts out.

“Marinette and Adrien what is going on,” Kagami says.

“Do you two still have your Miraclouses?” Marinette asks.

“I lost mine in the sewers, but Kagami still has hers,” Luka paused for a minute before realising what she was asking and got suspicious. Luke then asked, “wait how do you know about that?”

“Well, I am Ladybug and Adrien is Cat Noir,” Marinette says. Luka and Kagami sat there in shock for a few seconds they had not seen this coming. Marinette couldn’t stand around for much longer so Marinette responded with “Me and Adrien lost our Miraclouses in the sewers as well we need your help to retrieve it.”

“You are right, we need to get them back as fast as possible,” Kagami says.

“And quick as well,” Adrien says while pointing in the distance. Which the four looked over to see Hawk Moth’s akumatized army recking havoc destroying buildings killing civilians they need to do something and fast before worse continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for now this story will be delayed considering the new season of the show ongoing I don't want info in this fic to end up contradicted in the matter of a few days. I may still end up continuing but i am not sure how long it will take i will also be updating this chapter when new information comes out.


End file.
